Of Football and High School Love
by ButterBlume97
Summary: Tris Prior is totally excited of starting her junior year at high school. Especially when she meets mysterious Tobias Eaton... This is just another fanfic about the characters of Divergent going to high school. I know there are already several of these stories, but I figured I could as well write my own version of it.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a Fanfic about the characters of Divergent going to high school. I am aware that there are several fics about this topic, but I just decided I would do another one. I hope you like it. Read and Review :)**

**Greets, Butterblume**

* * *

"Hey Tris! Come over here!" I look around the cafeteria and see my friend Christina who is waving like crazy. Smiling I walk over to her.

"Is it necessary to scream this loud? This is a public place and some of us want to have a little silence to prepare themselves mentally for the upcoming classes."

I roll my eyes. "Just sit with your Erudite buddies, Caleb, I guess they won't disturb you while studying," I tell my brother. He doesn't say anything but stands up and goes over to a group of people all dressed in blue. Those are the Erudite, one of our groups in school that we call factions.

It was kind of a joke when the founders of our school had the idea to form various clubs for different kinds of people, but now we take it very seriously. Only to talk to someone from another faction can make you factionless. Then you have to hang out with all the outsiders who aren't cool enough for the faction or just don't want to participate. I always sit with my Dauntless friends.

Today Christina is even more annoying than on any other day because it's the first day of school after the summer holidays. She shows me her schedule. "Do we have any classes together?"

I hand her my schedule and she quickly scans it. "We have only Gym and Public Speaking together," she says disappointed.

"Really?" I take a closer look at it. I didn't want to read it before school started because I didn't want to be reminded that summer was finally over.

Hm, Math for first period. What a great start of the day. After that US History. Well this was okay. And then Science. I've always hated Science, but I had to take it. Hopefully the teacher is not that bad. Matthews. I don't know him.

"Woah, you got the monster too." Uriah, one of my best friends, takes my schedule. "My brother told me that Jeanine Matthews is the worst Science teacher you can ever have. She is totally insane and makes tests with her students. Zeke said she once interjected him with some stuff and he didn't know his name for a week."

I can just stare at him. "But… wouldn't this be illegal?"

Christina just laughs at my scared face. "You don't believe him, do you? Zeke loves to tell stupid stories that never contain a grain of truth."

The bell rings. I take my schedule back and run off to my first class. Don't want to be late for the first day, especially if it's math class.

"Hi Beatrice. You can sit next to me." It's Susan, my neighbor. I sit down next to her and take out my book. I hope she is good in this class…

After math I go to US history. I just took it because I didn't want to have another year of social studies. I spot Lynn and Marlene, two of my friends. Well, I just hang out with them because they are friends with Uriah. Lynn doesn't look pleased, but Marlene waves at me and tells me to sit down next to her. I smile. The day doesn't start as bad as I expected.

When this class is over, I head towards science. Uriah and I take seats in the back of the room. The teacher wears Erudite blue. I immediately decide I won't like her. She watches us over the top of her glasses. I try not to flinch.

"This class will be a little different to your previous years of science. I want you to experience the joy of creating several types of mixtures you can try on your fellow students. I am really looking forward to that part." She smiles and I get the feeling that Zeke maybe told the truth about one thing…

English class is so boring that I almost fall asleep, but then it's time for gym. Christina waits for me at the field. It's freezing cold, but our new teacher seems to love to send us out on the track, no matter if it's raining or snowing.

Christina shivers next to me. "Is this guy serious?" she whispers.

"No talking, students!" Wow, only three minutes of class and the teacher hates us already. A new record, even for me. We follow the others around the track for the rest of class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you so much for your reviews! This is the second chapter. Please tell me if there's something I could improve. I tried to do a few more descriptions, but that's something I'm not very good at...  
**

* * *

I can't wait for lunch. Christina and I are still out of breath when we enter the cafeteria. We get our food and steer to the table where the other Dauntless are sitting.

"Hey Tris, have you seen this guy?" Marlene leans over the table. I follow her gaze and see a tall, dark haired boy. He sits at our table, which means he has to be Dauntless, but I don't remember him.

"He is the principal's son and a senior. Zeke said he was homeschooled, but now he's here." I just nod. Every other minute I sneak a glance at the boy. He is definitely handsome, but something about him seems to be strange. Maybe it's because he doesn't talk to anyone.

Christina interrupts my thoughts. "Do you know with whom you are going to homecoming yet?" I roll my eyes. "You know I don't care about those dances," I tell her. Especially not when Christina wants to give me a complete makeover before.

"Yes, you told me. But this is your junior year, so there are just a few of them left! At least consider it; it would be so much fun."

"Maybe," I say, so she would shut up. "Anyway, I don't think anyone would ask me."

Christina raises her eyebrows and looks from me to Uriah and back. We have been friends for years, but Christina insists on telling me he likes me, just like his brother Zeke. I shake my head and continue eating.

When lunch is over I head to French class. Christina told me I was stupid for taking French because I don't know any French. However I kind of like the language and we never learn anything in that class, we just talk about France. Plus there are normally only ten to fifteen students per class.

The classroom looks the same as last year. Madame Leclerc sits at her desk and smiles at us. "Bonjour, mes amis," she says. I think that's the only French thing I've ever heard in this class.

At first we have to tell about our holidays. I don't listen and take a look at the others. This year there are fourteen of us, nine juniors and five seniors. I see the guy Marlene pointed out at lunch. Madame Leclerc greets him friendly and asks him for his name. I listen carefully.

"Tobias Eaton," he says. His voice is deep and full. So Marlene was right and he is related to Dr. Eaton, our principal.

"Do you want to tell us about your holidays? Or where you come from?" Madame Leclerc wants to know. He doesn't respond. She goes on after a few seconds. "Okay, who else wants to say something?"

Finally it's time for my last class of the day, public speaking. Christina made me choose it because she had heard that it was for both juniors and seniors and she was hoping to get to know some cute older guys.

"Hey, there you are! Sit down, get a seat, we will begin soon!" I stare at the teacher. She is about twenty years old and covered with tattoos. "I am Tori; it's so nice to meet you." She has arranged all the desks in a circle.

Christina and I sit down at the back of the room. Suddenly she starts poking me, totally exited. "Look at him, he's so cute!" There are two boys who just entered the room. They're both Dauntless. I don't know the first one, but the second one turns out to be Tobias, the principal's son. "Which one?" I ask Christina. She doesn't answer; she seems to be too busy watching them.

"Okay, I thought we would start this class with something fun! Everyone tells about themselves, all right? I'm going first." Tori laughs and sits down on a table. She seems to be a little hyperactive. "This is my first year teaching." Yeah, that wasn't hard to tell. She keeps telling stupid things like what her favorite color is. After that it's Christina's turn. She stands up and says: "Um, hey. I'm Christina." "Come on, tell something about yourself!" Tori says. "Um, I have a dog and my hobbies are playing soccer and watching TV."

Tori nods in my direction. I feel a little nervous. I never liked being in the center of everyone's attention, including talking in front of people. Maybe public speaking wasn't a good class for me to take. "I'm Tris," I say. "My hobbies are…" I try to think of something that doesn't sound boring. "I like… swimming and reading." Most of my time is filled with homework and doing what my parents tell me to do, but I can't say that now.

The others keep saying boring things like what their hobbies are. Until it's Tobias' turn.

He stands up in front of the class. His face shows no sign of nervousness. "All of my cousins are in jail." He sits down. Everyone's stunned. Well, this is an interesting thing to tell.

"Okay…" Tori's enthusiastic expression doesn't change and she points at the boy next to him. "You go next."

"He's so cute," Christina whispers again. I know what she means. It's not the boy I would want to date, but he matches her. His name is Will.

On the bus I always sit next to Susan. My brother Caleb has his own car, but he usually has some clubs after school. Susan doesn't talk much. She offers me to help me with my math homework later, but I say I would rather do it myself. Probably I will regret it, but I just don't want to have Susan over at our house. She keeps exchanging looks with Caleb. I tried to persuade him to ask her out for a date, but he said this would be inappropriate.

At home I go to my room and start doing my homework. It's pretty boring. I find myself staring at the blank walls and allow my mind to wander. All in all the first day back at school wasn't too bad. My teachers are just as crazy as last year (except for Mrs Matthews, she seems very weird).

Later Christina calls me to talk about Will. "He's so cute," she yells trough the phone.

"I know. You have said that often enough." If she was here, I would roll my eyes at her.

"Do you think he will ask me out for Homecoming?" I laugh. "You just saw him; you didn't even talk to him yet." "Doesn't matter, he is my soul mate!" And she goes on like that for half an hour.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh my gosh thank you so much for your reviews! I didn't expect this story to be read by so many people. Tell me if you find any mistakes or if there is something I could improve. Do you want to read something from a different point of view? I was thinking about doing Tobias' or Christina's soon.**

**Please leave a review, that would make me sooo happy!**

* * *

"Beatrice! You will miss the bus!" Caleb knocks on my door.

I open my eyes. On my alarm clock it says that it's 7:15. No time to take a shower; I get dressed quickly, grab my bag and rush down the stairs. Unfortunately I'm too fast and miss the last step. My mother finds me sitting on the floor and holding my ankle.

"Beatrice, are you alright? Oh my god, why don't you ever listen to me? Did you break anything?" I shake my head and get up. Damn, it hurts when I try to walk.

"Are you okay with going to school? I can call the doctor." She looks really worried.

"No problem," I say, clenching my teeth. "Maybe I won't join gym today." My mother nods and goes off to write a note for my teacher. I limp to the kitchen and pack my lunch.

"I asked Caleb to drive you," my Mom says when she gets back. "I don't think you should take the bus today. Maybe I can pick you up after school and take you to the hospital."

"Don't bother, I will find someone who can give me ride," I say. I know Mum can't leave early from work and she would have to find an excuse. I don't want her to make her boss angry.

It's bad enough to get out of my brother's car in the parking lot in front of the school. He insists on carrying my books because my ankle hurts really badly by now. I can't even walk right. Caleb proposes to have a look at it, but I don't trust him with that. Perhaps he wants to become a doctor after college, but I certainly won't be one of his objects to test his skills.

He meets his friends at the entrance and I emerge from my thoughts. I take my books from him. Suddenly I hear someone asking if I'm his girlfriend. I gulp. Seriously, who would want to go out with such a know-it-all? Susan, maybe, if she wasn't Abnegation.

I squeeze through the crowd of Erudite. Finally I spot Uriah and Marlene in front of the cafeteria. "Did I just see you arrive with a boy?" Marlene says grinning. I roll my eyes. "That's my brother!" "I know, just trying to tease you."

The bell rings and I wave goodbye to the two of them and head over to my first class. Math, how I love it.

The rest of the morning goes by in a blur. Gym is extremely boring, but I'm glad I am allowed to stay inside the building while the others have to go outside, although it's raining heavily. I watch them running around the track halfheartedly. Christina makes a funny face and I have laugh. I can imagine her muttering to herself how much she hates going out into the rain and ruining her hair.

When we go to lunch, she is still trying to put her wet hair into a ponytail. She curses the teacher the whole time we need to get to the cafeteria.

"Hey Christina, did you fall into the pool?" someone taunts her. "Of course, I finally wanted to learn swimming," she answers. I smile a little.

"Tris, right? Can I sit here?" I look up and almost choke over my food. Tobias Eaton sits down next to me without waiting for an answer.

"You are in my French class, aren't you?" I can't do anything but nod.

"Did you do the homework? I'm sorry, I totally suck in French."

"Homework?" I croak. Did we ever get homework for French class? I can't remember, but I don't think having him right next to me is the best condition for me to concentrate.

"Yeah, she told us to read those pages in the book and write something about it. I don't want to make a bad expression on the second day by not doing anything."

"Oh…" I say. Now I know what he means. "Did you really think she was serious? She always says, we could maybe do something if we want to, but no one ever does it." That's another advantage of this class, the homework is voluntarily.

"Okay, but thank you. Was nice talking to you," he says and stands up to go over to the other seniors. I let my hair hang in my face and watch him secretly. Damn, he is very good looking. However he doesn't seem to be good friends with the others; he isn't talking to anyone.

Christina winks at me. "There's your opportunity to go to Homecoming," she says. I roll my eyes. "He just wanted my help with the homework!" "Of course." She wiggles her eyebrows meaningfully.

I am early for French class, so Madame Leclerc approaches me. "Good morning, Beatrice. How are you?" "I'm good, thank you," I say.

She smiles happily, she always does. "I am very glad that you're still taking French this year. You're one of my best students."

"Um, thank you." I blush. Madame Leclerc gives me another smile and continues with a senior girl who has just entered the room. I bet she tells her the same, but it feels nice to know that at least one of my teachers likes me.

I can't wait for Tobias to arrive. When he finally comes, I hold my breath. I wonder why he asked me of all people to help him. Maybe I look like a nerd to him. Or at least someone who would know more French than he does.

I hear someone shifting the desk next to me. I don't take a look, but I know it's him. For the whole lesson I sit there without moving, totally aware that Tobias is right next to me. I don't even hear the bell ringing, I just realize that the others get up and follow them. He is gone. Thank god.

Christina waits for me at our room for public speaking. "How is your foot?" "What? Oh, it's still hurting." I didn't even notice I was walking with a limp. "I see, you were too distracted to think about it." She goes into the room and chooses a desk where she can see Will very good. She has to have a serious crush on him. I don't say anything. I don't want to give her the satisfaction that she is right about me.

"Can Caleb give you a ride after school?" she asks me while Tori is drawing something on the board. Seems to be a fat hippo.

"No, he has some kind of club; I don't what it's about." I tell Christina.

"Oh. I have soccer practice, so I can't take you. But maybe you can ask your cute friend." She points at Tobias. I turn bright red. "Chris, just be quiet!" I hiss. I try to think of a nasty comment about Will, but all of a sudden Tori decided to erase the hippo and start the lesson.

I take out my phone and text Uriah. He lives at the other end of the city, so normally I wouldn't ask him, but I don't have any other option. I just hope Zeke has already got his car repaired so he won't hang out with us.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey :) Thanks to all of you who reviewed. I think I can't say that often enough. And because I am so happy right now I decided to post a new chapter today. By the way, I think I will be able to post every other day in the future. Let's just see how it goes.**

**If anyone of you is just interested in talking about Divergent you can always PM me.**

* * *

Of course I'm not that lucky. When I step out of the building Zeke is leaning against Uriah's car, obviously waiting for his brother. Well, I don't know if can even call that _thing_ a _car._ I think it's a miracle it's still working.

"Um, hi Zeke," I say. I don't meet him very often, but every time he talks to me there happens to be only one possible topic.

"Wow, Tris, nice to see you. Did Uri finally ask you out?" There it is. I blush again (seems to happen a lot today).

"I don't think why this should be of your concern." Uriah appears and shoves Zeke into the car. He doesn't treat him gently. For me he opens the door. I sit in the front with him while Zeke stays in the back.

"So, Tris, tell me, since when do you like my brother?" he carries on. "I know he has always loved you. His full room is filled with pictures of you. Do you think you could give me one of you in a bikini?"

"You don't have to answer," Uriah says quietly. "I never listen to him; otherwise I already would have killed him a million times. I nod. Zeke is so annoying; he just can't keep his mouth shut. I understand why Uriah would have some… not very nice thoughts.

"Don't you have a driver's license by now?" Uriah asks me.

"Um, yeah, but my parents say I either have to buy a car on my own or I have to get better grades at school," I admit.

"So Caleb had no problems when he wanted a car?"

"Of course not." My brother has never had problems at school; I can't even imagine him getting bad grades.

Uriah stops in front of my house. "Here we are."

"Thanks for driving me," I say and walk into the house.

My Mom is home. That's a bad sign, either she lied to be able to get home for me early or there was an accident again.

"Beatrice, it's good you're here," she greets me. "I made an appointment for you at the doctor's. It's better if someone has a professional look at your foot."

"It's not necessary, Mom. It doesn't even hurt anymore," I lie. I don't want her to pay much attention to me, that's how I was raised. Don't let the focus be on yourself for too long.

"Don't protest, Beatrice, what if it's something serious?" I sigh and get into the car. Discussing with Mom doesn't have a point. I bet there's nothing wrong.

Three hours later I get back home with my foot in a bandage and stupid crutches I wouldn't ever use if my mother didn't insist on it. The doctor had a quick look at it and decided it would be better to stay safe…

Dad and Caleb pity me and Caleb promises to take me to and from school for the next couple of days, although he would miss some of his clubs. Maybe he forgot about the girl asking if I was his girlfriend. I don't think of letting him drive me that often. If everyone thinks your brother is your boyfriend, you have done something wrong. I should really start looking for someone else.

Caleb tries to be nice the next morning by carrying my bag, but I don't let him. Instead I choose stumbling over my own feet with those damn crutches. Why did I agree on using them again?

"May I help you?" I turn around, trying not to spill all my books over the floor. "I'm fine, I-" I fall silent. Tobias Eaton just stands there, his hands in his pockets, wearing a neutral expression.

"Um, yeah, that would be very nice of you," I stutter. In my head I curse myself for acting so stupid every time I talk to him. His blue eyes linger on my face for a moment. His gaze is a bit creepy, like he is watching something behind me.

The moment passes and Tobias takes my bag and holds the door open for me. He walks me to my homeroom. "Thank you," I say. "You're welcome." He disappears in the crowd.

After history Uriah comes to fetch me for science. Apparently the whole school knows I'm helpless at the moment. I hate them to see me as the weak girl who can't walk a few steps on her own.

"I heard you cracked your foot," he says. "How did you do that?"

"Hm, I just forgot there was a stairway on my way to the kitchen."

"Seriously? Okay… By the way, do you need a ride again today? Because I have football practice, but maybe I can convince Zeke to take you, he got his car repaired."

I don't even consider it for a moment. "I will have to beg Caleb to skip one of his know-it-all clubs. Sorry, but I would never spend more than five seconds alone with your brother."

Uriah laughs. "Okay, I can understand that."

Mrs Matthews enters the room. "Okay students, today we will start our first tests." She arranges eight syringes with a colorful content on her desk. "These are different mixtures which have impact on various regions of your brain." I shiver. What is this lady going to do to us?

"For now all you have to do is mixing a few of them. Next lesson we will try them on your classmates." I almost expect her to let out an evil laugh. "Please be careful and take notes of everything you put in there. Now start working, students!"

Uriah leans over to me. "Is this even legal what she lets us do?" I shrug. "Well, I don't think _mixing_ it is prohibited, but testing it on us? Sure she isn't allowed to do it, but do you think anyone cares?" Even if I told my parents they couldn't change anything. Lynn told me Mrs Matthews's husband is in the administration of the school district.

We work in silence for the rest of the lesson. I have no idea what I'm doing so I just grab a few of the things and try to compound them so that the result is a nice green, but it turns out as a brownish brew. Mrs Matthews looks at it with a sigh. "Have fun testing this tomorrow," is her only comment. I'm sure I will have fun…

"Do you remember what we put in there?" Uriah asks unsure. I don't. I look around and see many concerned faces. This could be an interesting lesson tomorrow if I wouldn't have to worry about getting poisoned by that stuff we prepared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, here we go again, as I promised. I am really curious how you like that chapter, so please leave a review for me :)**

* * *

After school I really consider asking Zeke to drive me. Because I couldn't walk with those crutches I was too late for the bus. Caleb is still at some meeting. Maybe I can wait for him. Calling Mom isn't an option; she can't leave early from work two days in a row.

"Hey, do you need a ride?" Every time I think of him he appears like a nightmare. I try to think of what is worse, waiting until Caleb is done, which will be about two hours, or risking listening to stupid comments about Uriah and me.

"Thanks Zeke, that would be nice." I will just try to pretend not to hear anything.

"Of course I have to be nice to my brother's girlfriend." This will be hard.

"So, tell me Tris," Zeke goes on when we sit in the car. "I heard someone talking about you having a boyfriend. I'm very disappointed that you cheat on my bro. I know he isn't as intelligent or good-looking as I am, but I always thought you were that kind of girl that stays with the boy she loves forever." _Don't show him you care,_ I tell myself. _Stay casual._

When I don't react, Zeke continues. "You don't seem to listen to me, Trissy-Darling. Did I do something wrong? It's very bad if you don't get along with your brother-in-law."

"Can't you just stop Zeke?" My attempts to stay quiet fade. "You know that Uriah and I are not together! And you know I don't have a boyfriend! So why do you keep talking about it? Can't you just stop for a second?"

Zeke turns bright red and he stares at the road before us. "We're here," he says and stops in front of my house. I mutter a little "Thank you" and get off as fast as possible. I don't want to spend any more time with him.

Nobody is home yet. I go to the kitchen and grab a slice of bread. We never get something special to eat, but that's fine with me. I'm used to it.

I go to my room and start doing my homework. I don't understand this math thing; I will have to ask Susan later. Too bad she isn't allowed to have a cellphone, I can't text or call her and I'm not really in a mood to walk over to their house. Well, I guess I don't have a chance do to that homework…

I take out the book we have to read for English class. It looks much too old to be good. I sigh; it seems like every book you have to read for school sucks even more. We have to finish that one for next week. Usually the Erudite are the only ones who are really good at school, but I have to get better grades this year. I have to get my own car to prevent myself from having to drive with Zeke once more, so I open the book with another sigh and start to read.

By the time my parents come home, I have made it through half of the book. It's as boring as I expected, but I keep on. So far I'm doing pretty well. Caleb has agreed to help me with the math problems. I hate asking him for that, but I just think of Zeke torturing me every time and focus on the exercise.

My Dad has prepared dinner today. We sit down and he speaks a blessing before we start eating. This has been a family tradition as long as I can think. We might not go to church on Sunday because it would be self-related, but my family has always been religious. I don't really know what to think of it.

Mom wants to know if my ankle still hurts. Before we turned sixteen Caleb and I weren't allowed to talk at the dinner table, but much has changed since both of us decided not to become Abnegation. Dad was very disappointed about it. He will have to get over it.

"Who gave you a ride after school?" Mom asks. I know she feels a little guilty for not being able to pick me up. I quickly reflect if I should tell her about Zeke. Maybe better not. "Uriah," I say finally. I hope Caleb won't tell anything. He is probably aware I'm lying; he could have seen the team training on the court. Luckily Mom seems to be satisfied with the answer and doesn't ask more. Dad isn't too happy, he has never liked my friends, but he keeps quiet.

After dinner I try to escape to the peace of my room. Unfortunately it isn't easy to run while you basically aren't able to walk properly. I have to get rid of this bandage as soon as possible and go back to normal.

"Beatrice? What was this all about?" Caleb stops me right before I reach my door. "I know Uriah had football practice today. Who really gave you a ride? Are you keeping something from me?"

"Do you think so?" I smile a little. "You know I actually don't have to tell you every single detail about my life."

"I'm your brother! If you have a boyfriend that's something I should be informed about."

Oh, that's what he's referring to. He thinks my secret boyfriend took me in his car to do – whatever he could imagine. I can't hold myself from grinning. He is so suspicious. "Maybe I have a boyfriend," I say. "But you don't have to care about that." I shove him aside and walk into my room.

"Beatrice, stay here, we're not done yet." I don't listen to him and I know he wouldn't dare to enter my room. We made a kind of contract that we would never violate each other's privacy. He can't come in without risking me searching his room.

I decide that the danger is over after half an hour. I lay down on my bed at stare at the ceiling. Seems to happen often lately. Caleb has suspected me to have a boyfriend many times. He is very overprotective. I guess I wouldn't tell him if I ever had a crush on someone. I would risk a fight. Poor Caleb, I'm pretty sure he couldn't win against any of my friends.

When I let my thoughts wander I find myself thinking about Tobias. He wasn't in school today. I wonder if he is sick… I should just stop pondering about him. But I can't. I hope he will be there tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey :) Here's your new chapter! I've already finished the next one too so there will probably be another update tomorrow if I'm in a good mood. Please tell me if you like it. I love reading your reviews.**

* * *

"I have been looking forward to this day. Today one of each group will test the serum they prepared yesterday." I have certainly not been looking forward for that, but Mrs Matthews seems to be totally excited. Well, she doesn't have to test this stuff.

Mrs Matthews approaches Uriah and me. "Let's start with the two of you. I think the girl will go first." I shudder. Why does every teacher hate me so much? And why do I have to be the first one to be exposed to the whole class?

After Mrs Matthews injected me I wait for something to happen. I find myself on a small field. How did I get here so fast? Am I hallucinating? I have to be because now I can see a large group of crows approaching me. They start picking on me. What is this all about? Is this a damn joke made by Mrs Matthews? Well, she can't kill me, so I just stop fighting back and lay down on the ground. When the crows are all over me it suddenly stops.

I find myself on the floor in the science lab with Uriah kneeling beside me. "Tris? Are you okay?" I nod and get up. Uriah faces our teacher. "What did you do to her?" He asks. He's trying not to sound angry, but I bet he is having a hard time not to punch her.

Mrs Matthews looks a little surprised. "I didn't expect anyone of you to be able to do something like that yet. What did you put in there?"

Uriah shrugs. "Just mixed some of them. You didn't tell us anything about what it could do." It's an accusation, but she doesn't pay attention to it. She edges closer to me. "What exactly did you see when you were under the simulation?"

"Simulation? It seemed very real to me!"

"Just tell me, I need to know it." Mrs Matthews has the same thirst of knowledge in her eyes as Caleb.

"I was on a field and some crows were attacking me," I tell her. I won't give any details like how much I feared the birds at first. Fear isn't something you talk about if you're Dauntless.

"How did you get rid of them?" She continues questioning me.

"I didn't do anything," I say, experiencing it again in my mind. I just lay there hoping it would end.

"Well, that's interesting. I think the lesson is over, see you tomorrow guys. We will try out some more of your mixtures. Let's see if anyone did something as incredible as our two little friends here."

I am still stunned when Christina and I walk over to the cafeteria after gym class. I had a great time watching the others doing stupid gymnastics exercises. However I couldn't stop thinking of what happened in science class. I was practically in another place. It felt so real.

Someone touches my shoulder. "Hey Tris." I want to brush off his hand. I still feel the crows picking me. During the first minutes I was relieved to be back again, but in English class I suddenly wanted to throw up. I'm asking myself the same questions as Mrs Matthews did. How did this happen?

Now I'm feeling sick again. "I'm not very hungry," I tell Christina, pass the lunch line and sit down at our table. Uriah accompanies me. "Didn't you tell her about science?"

I shake my head. "I don't want them to worry about me. I think I'm fine. It's just… I don't want to ever experience this again, and I think it's not even the worst thing this lady puts us through."

"You're probably right." Uriah's answer doesn't calm me down at all.

I try to distract me be looking for Tobias. He is there, sitting next to Zeke and talking to a senior girl. I remember her name is Lauren. She is kind of pretty. I bet he wouldn't like me; I'm just too small and skinny. Zeke's eyes linger on us and he smile when he sees how close we are. I immediately move away from Uriah a bit. Zeke just smiles.

I'm late for French class, but Madame Leclerc doesn't say anything about it. She is just talking to the class about her favorite French cheese. I don't even pretend to listen and close my eyes in my chair. Again I can see the cloud of crows coming towards me. I can't even see the sky above me, everything is covered with feathers.

"Beatrice, are you okay?" I sit up in my chair. I bet my face is a mask of horror. I turn to my left. Tobias stares at me with a concerned expression.

"Yes, I mean, I'm fine," I stutter. I don't want him to think that I'm weak. I won't be giving in just because Mrs Matthews scared me a bit. If only the picture of the crows wouldn't cross my mind all the time. I feel the feathers again like a thick layer on my skin.

"You like quite pale. Maybe you should go see the nurse." Tobias stands up and goes to the front to talk to Madame Leclerc. She gives me a look and nods in agreement.

Tobias comes over to my desk and hands me my crutches. "It's better if someone takes a closer look at you. I won't like to see you faint in class."

I follow him slowly. I don't know if I should say anything or start a conservation. I don't want to explain to the nurse what happened in science class. I surely don't want to relive it again after I've thought about it all day.

The nurse doesn't pose any questions. She tells me to sit down on a chair and hands me a sandwich. "You girls, I get tired of this. You know you don't have to be even thinner. You have to eat something, now!" What? She thinks I'm… anorexic?

"I'm not-" I want to start, but she cuts me off. "Just eat it, darling. I know it's hard for you. I will have to call your parents to talk about that."

"No! Please don't call my parents. It's just because today in science class we-"

"I know, darling. Now, eat your sandwich. I will be back in a second." I try to protest, but she has left already


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi :) This is going to be a bit shorter than usual, but I try to make all of the chapters the same length. If you want longer chapters, please tell me and I will give it a try. I won't be able to update as often though. You can also tell me if you want to read a chapter from somebody else's POV like Tobias or Christina.  
**

**By the way you could check out my short story about Andrew Prior's Aptitude test and Choosing Ceremony if you want to. I wasn't sure if it was that good but I posted it anyway. I hope you like it.**

* * *

Tobias sits down on another chair and stares at me. "So you really believe you're fat?" He looks up and down my body. I feel uncomfortable when his eyes are on me.

"I don't. I don't know why she didn't even ask me what was wrong before making her assumptions."

"So what did really happen?" He is curious. And he wants to know about me! But maybe he is just trying to talk to me so that there's no awkward silence. It doesn't matter.

"Um, there was this strange incident during science class…" I tell him everything about it. This weird hallucination Mrs Matthews called a simulation. He doesn't interrupt me. In the end he nods. "That sounds plausible. I mean, I understand that you are a bit confused at the moment."

"Thank you," I say and stare down at the sandwich. I don't think I can eat that at the moment, but I have to, otherwise the nurse would maybe go to get some security guy. I take a small bite and spit it out instantly. Who puts walnuts on a sandwich? I've been allergic to them since I can imagine. Still I tried them a few times just to see what happens. After my dad had to drive me to the hospital once I stopped it. This small amount shouldn't be bad, but there's no way I can eat that thing. And I guess the nurse wouldn't listen to me if I tried to tell her about it.

My eyes shift to Tobias. "Want a sandwich?" I ask.

"You should eat it; you didn't have anything for lunch." He has watched me. There's no other way he could know. I feel heat rising to my cheeks. "I'm allergic to walnuts," I explain to him.

"Okay." He takes the sandwich and finishes it right when the nurse gets back. His disgusted expression shows he didn't like it either, but the nurse looks relieved I ate it. "This makes things easier," she mutters to herself but loud enough that I can hear it.

"Your parents will be here in a few minutes. It's better if you go home for today. Your boyfriend can go back to class."

"He is not-" I start, but she doesn't let me finish the sentence. "It's okay, you can wait with me." Urgh, I would love to…

Tobias smiles. "See you tomorrow, Tris," he says and leaves. He didn't call me Beatrice. Why does he know my nickname? I shouldn't put that much into it; he probably just heard Christina or Uriah calling me that way. Now the most important thing for me is to make up a story my parents are going to believe.

My Mom has told Dad to leave us alone to talk to me. It's something she has never done before. I have never seen my mother being impolite to anyone.

"Beatrice, when this lady called me at work I couldn't believe her." Yeah, me neither. "I have never thought about this happening. You know you can tell my anything, right? If you ever have a problem, just come and talk to me."

I nod. "I know that, Mom. The nurse just didn't listen to me. I don't have a problem."

"Maybe it's not a problem yet but it will become one for sure. Your Dad thinks you are acting very selfish."

"This does have nothing to do with me being Dauntless!" I yell. "It's not even right, I went to the nurse because I wasn't feeling well and she just made up all that stuff."

Mom looks kind of relieved. "Is that the truth Beatrice? You know I believe you, but I just have to be sure."

"Of course it is," I say. I didn't think it would that easy to convince her.

"I believe you. But you have to promise me to talk to me if you ever have a problem, okay?"

"Of course, Mom."

I didn't tell Caleb about the events of today. He asked me how I got home today and I mumble something about Mom picking me up. He doesn't ask more.

Christina calls me to ask where I had been during public speaking and I tell her I had to leave because I was sick. She starts telling a story about a funny thing Will did, but I don't listen. I'm not in the mood of hearing a love-struck Christina talking about the man of her dreams.

I tell her I still don't feel well. "Okay, get well soon," she says and hangs up. Normally I like listening to her boy stories. She keeps teasing me because I never had a boyfriend and wants to pair me off with guys of other schools she gets to know at her soccer games. I have never been interested.

I always told myself that I just didn't want a boyfriend. It would distract me from school. Moreover my parents and Caleb wouldn't approve it. But somehow I wouldn't bother… if it was Tobias. He was so nice to me today with bringing me to the nurse and everything. I remember his deep blue eyes staring at me. I almost sigh. He was just being nice. No one is interested in a girl like me, small and fragile as I have to have to look for him.

In my dreams that night I am running away. When I turn around to see what is following me I face a wall of crows. They look similar to the ones in the simulation, but in contrast to that they have faces. Each of them represents one of the people in my life. I spot my parents and Christina in the front. Even my uncle who died three years ago is amongst them.

Then I see him. Tobias is there, right next to Zeke and Mrs Matthews. She is the first one to reach me. You're quite smart, Beatrice," she whispers. "Are you sure you don't belong to the Erudite?" She lowers her eyes on me that look a little too smart for a bird.

By now they are all around me. The crow with Caleb's face sits on my chest and makes it hard for me to breathe. I try to push them off of me, but I am frozen. I can't move.

Suddenly Caleb speaks up. "I know what you have done."


	8. Chapter 8

**I am sorry this isn't as long as the last one. I was busy with homework and stuff like that. If you have any suggestions for this story, please PM me.**

I wake up with a scream on my lips. I hope no one has heard it. They shouldn't know about those crows. The pictures of the birds will be haunting me all day. I hope it won't get too bad so I won't have to go to the nurse again. I think she would have a serious discussion with me.

Math and history go by too fast. I fear what would happen in science today. We may be testing the other's mixtures today but I have a feeling that Mrs Matthews will observe everything I am doing from now on. When I walk into the classroom her eyes scan me like I am one of her projects.

"Today we will test some more of your mixtures," she says. "I had a closer look at them yesterday after school and I decided that there are just two worth trying." She goes to are group of Candor first and picks a boy who shall test it. She injects a dark red serum into his neck. We all wait, but nothing happens. The boy who got injected waits too, his eyes shift to Mrs Matthews a few times. She stands there with her arms crossed.

After five minutes, the boy gets bored and speaks to her. "Nothing is happening," he says.

"What a great observation. You're right. This stuff you mixed doesn't do anything to you. That's kind of surprising, huh?" No one says anything. "Not all of the things I gave you have an impact on your body your brain. Got that?" Everyone nods so she continues with her second victim for today, a tall Abnegation girl. She is the only Abnegation in our class and she looks slightly familiar to me. Mrs Matthews smiles at the girl and injects her. For the first seconds nothing happens, but then the girl starts screaming. "What is this? Stop it!" I yell. It's over in an instant. The girl falters a bit. She looks okay.

"See, this special serum makes you believe you are in pain. It's very fascinating. However I took a small dose, I don't want to get you all scared." I'm already scared as hell. This woman wanted the girl to feel pain. I start to shiver and Uriah puts an arm around my shoulders.

"Okay guys, sit down. No we will do some theoretical things." I sigh with relief. No more testing today.

I try to talk to the Abnegation girl, but she disappears quickly. I don't see her again until lunch break. I tell Christina I have to go the bathroom and make my way through the crowd to the table where the Abnegation sit in quiet. I see Susan at the other side and pretend to be walking towards her. She seems to feel uneasy with me over here. Finally I find the girl I was looking for and all of a sudden I remember her name. "Elisabeth, right?" She nods. Probably she doesn't like having the attention on herself.

"You're in my science class," I say. "I'm Beatrice."

"I know you." Her voice is quiet and shy, like everything about her appearance.

"Did you see something special when you were under the simulation?" I ask the question I came for. I am really curious if she has had any experience like I had yesterday.

She shakes her head. "I just felt like I was burned alive, but I didn't see anything. Why, should I?"

"I was just curious." I try not to have someone see me when I walk back to my table, but it feels like everyone is staring at me. At least I will be rid of those damn crutches next week. Hopefully.

Christina looks at me with her eyes wide. "You know you could get banned for interacting with other factions," she says casually.

"I was just asking about the math homework," I lie. "It's not like they're my best friends or something."

Someone shifts the chair besides me. I see Christina's eyes widen. I look to see who is making her flustered and see Tobias. "Um, hi," I say.

"Hi Tris." He smiles. "What did your parents say yesterday?" He talks very quietly. I'm sure Christina is listening to our conservation.

I try to lower my voice so she can't hear me. "Everything's fine," I whisper. "I told them the whole story and they believed it. Well, I think my Dad will be watching me for the next couple days but they will forget about it."

He nods. "That's good. Madame Leclerc was worrying about you. She will be happy to see you alive and kicking again." His gaze moves over my face.

"Um, yeah, I guess she will," I agree and focus on my food. Still I'm aware of him sitting right at my side and Christina's glares that tell she is dying to know what we were talking about.

I can't escape her. Christina appears at the door of my French class right after the bell rings and questions me all the way to public speaking. I don't give her any answers. "Not here," I say. To tell the truth I just don't know how to tell her and if I should mention anything. She would get all excited and insist that Tobias likes me too, but I know he was just being nice. Christina wouldn't get that. She thinks no boy could be nice to a girl without either liking her or wanting her help. I know there are people like that; after all I have lived most of my life Abnegation.

Public speaking is a little boring. We get a famous speech by Abraham Lincoln and have to analyze it. Tori seems to be in a bad mood, she doesn't walk around but remains sitting at her desk all the time. "What do you think is wrong with her?" I ask Christina. She isn't paying attention to me; her eyes are on Will as usual. All right, I will have to talk to her after school.


	9. Chapter 9

**I have a bit of a writer's block, so I don't know when I will be able to post the next chapter. Luckily I had this one finished a few days ago. I hope you like it and if you have any ideas for me, please don't hesitate to PM me. Love y'all!**

* * *

Today it's Christina's turn to drive me home. Friday is the only day she doesn't have soccer practice or another club after school. Maybe I should join one; it feels like I'm the only one who doesn't do any activities. I could maybe play tennis. The one time we tried it in gym class I managed to three other people with my racket before the teacher told me to sit down and take a break. That was after ten minutes.

I sit in the car and wait for the questions which I am sure will come sooner or later. Christina starts the engine and leaves the parking lot. Probably she is still thinking about Will and I could get away without having to answer anything… Well, I'm not that lucky.

"I thought we were best friends, Tris," she begins. "And true friends tell each other everything."

I have never told her any details of my life. "We are friends," I say anyway.

"So why didn't you tell me you know him? What did you talk about? If you tell me all about it right now I might not be angry with you for not telling me a thing."

I laugh. That's so Christina of her. I know she isn't upset and she can't be angry for a long time. "Fine, he just had a question about French class."

"We both know you are a terrible liar, Tris. Your face was all red. Are you two together?" Why does she expect that? Does every boy who ever talks to me have to be my boyfriend or something like that?

"Jeez, no! He was just being nice." As expected, she doesn't take it. I think it's time to tell the truth. I remind myself that Christina is my best friend and I can trust her. "Yesterday we had a quite creepy science lesson and I wasn't feeling well afterwards. Tobias took me to the nurse and-"

She interrupts me. "When did he do that? What did he say exactly? And why the hell didn't you tell me something happened during science?"

I tell her the story about my experience with the crows. It still feels scary to even talk about it. "Okay, now I understand why you were standing beside yourself. So he was trying to help you? Did he carry you? That's so romantic. I wish a boy would do that for me!"

"What? He just went there with me to make sure I wouldn't faint. And I can walk on my own, thank you. I don't think almost throwing up on him is called _romantic._"

"It could be, if you would just let it happen. I swear you will be together before homecoming. I would love to give you a makeover and go there with you, you know that."

"Yeah, maybe…" I say. I'm not sure if I should tell her about the nurse and the confrontation with my parents, but I guess I have nothing to lose, so I just do it.

We are already parking I front of my house, but Christina still can't believe what I just told her. She keeps complaining about the nurse and how the school dares to employ someone like her. No more talking about Tobias and me.

My parents are invited to go to a charity dinner tonight, so Caleb and I will be on our own. At least I thought so. When I go down to the kitchen I see Caleb ready to leave. "Where are you going?" I ask him.

Caleb looks like I've caught him doing something forbidden. "Just going for a walk," he says.

"Sure, I totally believe that." I cross my arms. "I want to know where you are going."

"That's none of your business," he says and takes a step forward to the door.

I get in his way. "I could tell Mom and Dad. They wouldn't be happy to hear you have betrayed their trust."

"Okay, I wanted to go over to a friend's house. We started this amazing project and maybe we can finish it today. It's about-"

"Please, don't tell me, I won't understand it anyway. I promise I won't tell them." He looks relieved. "I won't tell them if you stop asking stupid question about me having a boyfriend."

"Fine, Beatrice. I won't ask you again. You wouldn't tell me anyway." He shuts the door behind him and I hear the engine of his car. I don't believe he is visiting a friend. Only if this friend is a girl he likes.

Eventually I have the evening to myself. My parents won't be back until midnight because they always help cleaning up and Caleb will be gone long. It's only seven o'clock, much too early to go to bed, especially on a Friday night. I consider calling Christina, but I really don't want to hear any more about Will today.

The doorbell rings. I wonder who it could be. I am kind of surprised to see Susan's brother Robert standing there. "Um, hi Robert." I say trying to sound friendly. I don't see him very often. We used to play together when we were younger, but after he chose Amity I haven't seen him much.

"Hello Beatrice, how are you?" That's typical for the Amity; they always want to make everyone feel good. I evaluate if I should let him come in. He has to be here for a specific reason and it's quite chilly outside.

I open the door further and tell him to come in. It's just Robert, I remind myself. He takes a seat in the kitchen. "I figured," he begins. "If Susan and Caleb are making out I would better get out of their way."

My brain can't handle this. I almost throw up at the idea of my brother making out with anyone. And Susan… I never imagined she would be a girl like that. She's Abnegation. They don't do this. Didn't Caleb tell me something about go over to a friend's? That's interesting. How often does he go over there and tells about meeting his friends?

"They have been dating for the whole summer." Robert looks at me with his big brown eyes. Those eyes always make me think of a cute puppy. I can tell he is worrying if what he said has made me upset and if he needs to comfort me. Stupid Amity.

"I guess I have expected something like that," I say. It's true; all these glances they have exchanged made me a little suspicious. "Do you have a problem with it?" I ask Robert. He shakes his head. "I only wanted you to know about it."

I wait for him to make an attempt to leave, but he doesn't. "Is there anything else you wanted?" He faces me again with his eyes. Damn, I'm about to burst out laughing. I bite the inside of my cheek to keep quiet.

"No, not really." He sighs. "You know, over the last couple of month I have thought about what would have happened if we were both Abnegation like our parents."

I can just stare at him. I've always kind of known that he had a crush on me. I have to make clear I don't feel the same. He should get over it as soon as possible. "That would not change anything," I say. "Even if we stayed…"

He nods. "That's fine, I didn't think you would say something else. It was worth a try." He turns to walk to the door. I feel so sorry for him, but I don't say anything. It's his fault; he shouldn't have come over here. I never did a thing that could have told him I like him. Just because Caleb and Susan are together, that doesn't mean it has to work for us as well.

Now I am free to laugh about him, but I don't. It's the first time a boy told me he likes me and I couldn't tell him the same. At least Christina would be happy about it, maybe I will tell her. Or maybe not.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys! I am not really happy with this chapter, but I didn't have any other ideas, so please don't kill me if it's not that good this tome. I will probably rewrite it anyway.

* * *

I awake with a bad headache on Saturday. Last night I just wanted to go to bed after the incident with Robert, so I am up early. I didn't even hear Caleb come back yesterday. Wait… did he? I look out the window and see his car in the usual place. I am already sitting at the table and having breakfast when he enters the kitchen. Normally I like to sleep in on the weekends and I can see on his face that he didn't expect me to be here.

"Hi Caleb," I say smirking. "Did you finish your project yesterday?"

"What? Oh, no, not yet, but we're almost done."

"I see. It is very important, isn't it?" I have to smile again. It's so funny to see Caleb flush like that. "Um, yes… very important."

"Caleb, I'm your sister. I have the right to know if you have a girlfriend." It's almost the same he has said to me a couple of days ago. He goes all pale. "How do you know? I told no one, I wanted to keep it a secret." He looks around in panic. "You know we aren't supposed to interact with the other faction. What if someone finds out? If you tell anyone…"

"Calm down, Caleb, I'm not going to talk about it. Do you really think I would go tell a teacher to put my brother in jail?" This is a joke, they would never do that, but both of them could become factionless. Unfortunately Dad has heard the last thing I said.

"What did you just say Beatrice? Caleb? What is this about?" He looks very angry. I regret saying this.

"Nothing important, Dad, Beatrice was only overreacting."

"Nevertheless I would like to know what you were talking about."

Caleb shoots me a gaze that states _It's all your fault, how do we get out of this?_ I can't think of anything I could say. Something a stupid Erudite would do. Damn, I can't imagine an Erudite being stupid. My mind is totally empty. Isn't he the one of us who should be the genius?

"I… spilled coffee over one of the library books." Really, Caleb? You couldn't come up with something even more dumb? "But I already bought a new one, so it's no big deal." _Great, Dad will totally buy this_, I think, but to my surprise he believes him. Caleb has always been his favorite child. If I had said something like that, he would he asked a million questions.

"At least it went well after all." Caleb mutters to me when Dad is gone. "Yeah, couldn't you think of anything else? Getting arrested for ruining a _book_ doesn't sound that realistic."

"Don't talk to me like that. It's entirely your fault. And if you dare telling someone, I will reveal all your secrets." He would never do that. I snicker. I have never told him anything about my secrets. And I doubt his nerd friends would be interested in that.

In the afternoon I have finished all my homework except for math. I'm not in the mood of asking Susan to help me right now. Instead of hanging around in my room any longer I decide to go outside. The sun is shining and it still feels like summer time.

I step out the door of our grey house. It doesn't distinguish from any other house in the neighborhood. If I didn't grow up here I would probably get lost easily. The familiar streets lead me to the playground where I used to play when I was young. That's where I met Uriah and Zeke. Normally children don't get to know the other factions before middle school, but I have been friends with them since I can think.

I think of going over to their house, but I don't know if I can stand Zeke's talking today. When I'm still thinking of the pros and cons, I hear a voice I totally know. It seems like every time I think of him, he appears. Zeke turns around the corner with a pretty girl on his side. I didn't even know he had a girlfriend.

"Tris! What are you doing here all on your own? Have you ever met my cousin Joana?" Oh, no girlfriend. I shake my head. "Nice to meet you Joana," I say.

She smiles. "I've heard much about you, Tris. Zeke told me-"

"If Zeke said something about me, it has to be something bad," I interrupt her and stare at him angrily. He just laughs. "You know, Joana, Tris doesn't like me very much. I don't even know what I did wrong; I just mentioned she and Uriah would be a cute couple."

"Yeah, you keep mentioning it all the time. I think I got the message by now, so can you please quit talking about it?"

"Uh-oh, Zeke, seems like you shouldn't make this girl mad at you. I bet she could beat you in fight."

"Never. But I wouldn't try it; Uri would get furious if anything happened to her." He grins and whispers to Joana: "Look how she blushed. I'm sure there's something going on between the two of them."

Joana raises an eyebrow. "Sure, Zeke. But why do you worry about it? After all it's their choice if they want to tell you or not. And-"she lowers her voice so it's nearly impossible to understand her. "Do you think Uri would date a girl like her? I mean, look at her. He deserves much better. I don't think he would date _her._"

What? Am I not good enough for him? I feel anger boiling inside me. What can I do to shut her down? There's only one possibility. "Do you think so?" I snap. "Maybe that's why he never told me about you at one of our dates." I did it. Zeke's face is incredible. He just stares at me with his mouth open.

"Oh, okay. I think we have to go now. Come on, Zeke. It was nice to meet you, Tris." Joana fakes a smile at me and they walk away.

I wait until they disappear around a corner and run home. Why didn't I take my cellphone with me? My ankle still hurts, but I don't care. At home I immediately go to my room. I hope Zeke and Joana aren't home yet…

I wait for Uriah to answer my call. When he does, I am still too out of breath to talk.

"Tris? Are you okay?" Uriah asks concerned. I nod, although I know he can't see it. "I have something to tell you."


	11. Chapter 11

**Here goes the next chapter. I tried to put a little more FourTris into it, but if you want more you have to wait a little longer. I'm sorry, but at the moment I really don't have lots of ideas. Remember to write a review or PM me if you have any suggestions.  
**

* * *

Uriah doesn't say anything when I'm finished at first. I worry that maybe I made him angry at me. But then he says something that takes me a lot by surprise.

"I know. Zeke told me." Oh. So I wasn't fast enough and Uriah has already told him I was lying. Now I will look like a total loser. "And… what did you do?" I ask anyway.

I hear him laughing. Is that a good sign? I don't know. "I played along. Joana believed everything; she yelled at me like how I can be so dumb and date a girl like you. It was so funny!" Now I'm laughing too. I'm glad he isn't mad at me. "And what about Zeke?" I want to know.

"He texted me on their way back so I was prepared. I think he didn't believe you for a second. You must have made your point clear to him. And I'm kind of relieved, you know because…" He clears his throat. "I wouldn't want Zeke to tell everyone at school that we're together."

What is that supposed to mean? Something like he would never date me? It makes me sad. I've never had this kind of feelings for him, but the thought that maybe he thinks the same as Joana about me doesn't feel nice. I have to ask. "Why not? What would be so bad about it?"

"It's not about you, Tris. I just don't want the others to think I have a girlfriend because…" "Because of what?" I think I know where this is leading and the sadness disappears as fast as it has come.

"Um, there's this girl at school and she's very nice, but I don't know if she likes me too." Suddenly he seems to get an idea. "Maybe you can find something out! Would you do that for me, Tris? Please?"

"First you have to tell me who it is." Now I am really curious. And I wonder why he never told me. But I guess that's one of the things a guy would never talk about, although we have been friends for a long time.

"Okay, it's Marlene. Please don't laugh at me." I don't. I think Marlene is very nice, when I transferred to Dauntless she had been one of the only ones who had immediately included me in their group after I passed initiation. She never called me Stiff. Plus she's very pretty. I could imagine Uriah and her getting together. "All right, I will talk to her," I tell him.

Monday morning Christina waits for me in the cafeteria. I finally got rid of the crutches, so I don't have to let Caleb give me a ride and can take the bus instead. Christina seems to be very excited about something. She waves like crazy. "Tris, over here!"

I quickly sit down next to her. "You don't have yell across the whole room," I say with a smile.

"Oh, was I really that loud? I didn't realize it. But that doesn't matter. I just needed to inform you that we have a meeting tomorrow after school."

"A meeting? Why?" As far as I know I'm in no club that meets after school.

"It's a Dauntless thing. I think it's about the initiation of your little friend." I know whom she means right away. Tobias. "Why does he have to go through initiation? I thought this was just for the transfers." When we decided we wanted to join the Dauntless, every one of us had to do a thing called initiation. It's usually something quite dangerous to prove our loyalty. For example Christina had to hang on the railing of a bridge for five minutes. I wonder what they are planning for him.

"Wait, isn't he a member already? I just assumed he was one, because he was always with us and wearing black and all that." It's kind of unfair because the ones who call themselves 'Dauntless-Borns' because their parents were Dauntless as well don't have to go through initiation. Christina shakes her head. "Eric questioned his loyalty and said he had to do it, otherwise he will be kicked out." I have hated Eric ever since I joined Dauntless. He is a senior and kind of our leader. He is totally evil. It was his idea to test his knife-throwing skills on me one time. Luckily I was fast so I got away with just a scratch on me ear. Usually Initiation is in May after we chose our faction, but I suspect they changed this rule for Tobias because he just came here.

"Are you going?" I ask Christina. "Sure I am! There has to be someone who isn't just a mind-controlled sadist so nothing bad happens to your little sunshine." My little…what? Seriously? I don't have to tell her that's not at all suitable for him. I would in no way call him small. He is tall and strong. And I have to admit he isn't a _sunshine_ at all. Sometimes it even seems like he is depressed. But I don't believe that, not everyone who just doesn't exaggerate like Christina has to be depressed. However she is right about the rest. I wouldn't want him to face that alone. "I think I will come too," I say.

"Yeah, I figured you would."

I don't stop thinking of tomorrow and Tobias' initiation until it's time for US history. Marlene greets me with a smile and I remember the promise I gave Uriah. "Hi Tris, nice to see you," she says.

"Hi Marlene," I reply. "Where's Lynn?" Normally the two of them are together all the time. Marlene blushes. "She didn't feel well today, so she stayed home." I am sure she is lying. That would explain her getting all red. What is this about? I remember myself that this isn't the thing I should be talking about with her. How can I make it look like I mentioned Uri accidently?

A great idea comes to my mind. "Are you going to Homecoming?" I ask her trying to sound excited. I don't care about that ball at all, but maybe she does.

"Um, I don't know." She blushes again. "No one has asked me yet, so I think I won't be going. Although I would like to. What about you?"

"I don't know either, but I am sure I could count on Christina to find a date for me." I try not to look annoyed.

She laughs a little. "Yeah, maybe I can ask her too. She seems to be an expert at boys." I'm not sure about that, but I write myself a mental note to tell my best friend about Uriah, so she can give Marlene a few hints.

* * *

**I know some of you thought I would let her pretend to be dating Uriah, but I just couldn't do that to Tobias. Furthermore there are already several stories dealing with this topic and I didn't want to make him jealous before they even shared a special moment...  
**


	12. Chapter 12

Mrs Matthews has called in sick and I still don't have to participate at gym, so I'm in a pretty good mood when I enter the cafeteria. I get my food at the counter and go over to my usual seat, but before I can sit down, Zeke waves me over to him. "Sit with me for a minute, lovely Tris," he says grinning. I roll my eyes and sit down. I bet I know what this is about. And I'm right.

Zeke leans back in his chair. "I thought we should talk again about our interesting conservation last Saturday. I notice a few heads turning in our direction, so I lower my voice. "I have no idea why you would want to talk to me about that," I say casually. "It was very nice to meet your cousin, but I don't think it's that important you have to keep me from eating." I gesture towards my plate.

Zeke chuckles and leans over the table. "Oh, I think it's important," he whispers. "Because I'm not okay with you treating my brother like that. I think you should take things like this more serious."

My mouth fells open. I have never seen Zeke taking something seriously. I can't even imagine it. "Close your mouth, Tris, you have heard me. I know I am making jokes about you all the time, but I think Uriah really likes you and you're just keeping his hopes up if you act like this. I don't want him getting hurt."

I have to roll my eyes again. "Zeke, listen, this was never about me and Uriah. I just got a little mad at your _charming_ cousin, so I didn't think of what I was saying… Wait, do you really think Uri has a crush on me?" I can't believe Zeke would see something like that, even if it isn't true. After all I had also suspected that for a few moments.

"You don't have to shout it all over the cafeteria. Even a blind person can see it, it's totally obvious."

"Well, doesn't seem to be obvious enough for you. We are only friends. By the way he just told me he liked this other girl." Now it's his turn to be stunned. "Really? You have to tell me, Tris! This would be a much better way to tease him then!" Of course that's all Zeke can think about now.

I give him a sweet smile. "Sorry, Zeke, now it's my turn to tease you." I get up and slowly walk over to Christina who looks prying to know what happened between the two of us. I look back at Zeke and see him shaking his head. He doesn't want me to tell anyone. Well, let's see if I will.

Christina doesn't make it easy for me. She begs me to tell her what we were talking about, but I remain quiet. Now she's tearing her hair. "Tris, you can't do this to me. I won't be able to concentrate on anything else until you reveal your secret. Why do those senior boys always talk to you? What am I doing wrong?" I can't help myself but laugh. The only boys that ever talked to me are Caleb, Zeke and Tobias. Well, Caleb is my brother and Zeke and I have been kind of friends for a long time and Tobias is just… Tobias.

"I don't know," I tell her. "Must be because I'm so approachable." Now she's laughing too. "Well, then it won't be a problem for you to find a date for homecoming."

Exactly the moment she says that someone sits down next to me. I don't have to look to know it's Tobias. "Oh, are you guys talking about homecoming?" he asks. Christina winks at me. "Sure we are," she says. "Are you going?"

He shrugs. "I don't know; I don't really like dancing." "But that doesn't matter!" I can tell from her expression that Christina believes he is lying. "It's not about dancing; basically it's just about who will go with whom to keep up the rumor. The dancing is just another fun thing you can do there. Tris and I are definitely going, aren't we?" I don't know what to do. I really want Tobias to ask me, I realize. I don't even know him, but I want to go there with him. Just to get to know him better. "Yeah, maybe," I say because she is waiting for an answer. Tobias nods. "Well, see you in French class." I follow him with my gaze while he walks away.

I spend the whole French class secretly watching Tobias. I consider talking to him about tomorrow, but I don't know what to say. Does he know what initiation looks like? Probably, because Dr. Eaton is his dad. I have to admit that I'm too shy to speak to him. The boy has to take the first step, my mother always told me. That's an Abnegation thought, but I would never dare to ask anyone for a date. Not even Tobias.

Just when I am about to enter our public speaking classroom, Will, Christina's _soul mate_, is there. He holds the door open for me. "Wow, you can walk again," he says. I am a bit shocked when he talks to me, so I just nod. "Hey, do you need still need a ride today? I could take you, I know where you live, and it's quite close to my house." If I had something in my hands, I would have dropped it. Is Will, the cutest senior ever, really asking me if I need a ride? I can't believe it. I barely know him, why would he do that? I wonder how Tobias would react, but I ban this thought from my mind immediately. I quickly consider if it would be safe to say yes, I have heard lots of things about dangerous people, but I have to do it, for Christina's sake. "Yes, that would be great," I tell him. "But I have to go to my locker after class. Can I just come to your car?" "Sure, I will wait for you there." He winks and goes to his seat.

Luckily Christina isn't there yet. I don't want her to know anything before I know what this is about. She would get so jealous, I could easily predict reaction. It wouldn't be good.

Tori seems to be in a better mood today, she hands us cards with stupid things on it we have to prepare a speech about. Mine says _You're a squirrel and a man stole all your nuts. What you tell him?_

Well, compared to Christina's it's still okay. She has to be a whale that feels lonely and wants to convince a shark to be friends with him. It's really funny; I am looking forward to hear what the others had to do.

After school Christina has soccer practice. I want to at least tell her about Will, but she has to leave fast, so I decide I can as well call her in the afternoon. Hopefully she won't see me leaving with Will. I try to waste as much time as possible with going to my locker and hope he will be gone when I get to the parking lot because I am starting to get a little nervous.

I immediately spot Will standing next to a black convertible. And he is talking to someone. Zeke, how lucky I am today. I can't stand any more of his comments today.

"Hey, Tris, should I give you a ride again?" He asks.

"That won't be necessary, I'm taking her," Will says. He looks from Zeke to me.

"Okay, I just thought you maybe missed the bus and Uri would be mad at me if I left you standing here." Zeke seems to have noticed that Will thought we were dating. Of course that is ridiculous, but Will would maybe think different. I remind myself again that I don't even know him and I'm about to get in his car. He could drive me wherever he wants… I don't think of that. He wouldn't do that, would he?

* * *

**So, how did you like this one? In case you expected it to contain some fluffy stuff, I am sorry I disappointed you until now. But I promise there will be some in the next chapter. What do you think Will is going to do? And what do you except to be Tobias' task for initiation? You will know in a few days.  
**


	13. Chapter 13

There's an awkward silence at first. "Are you and Zeke friends?" I ask to at least say something.

"Not really. We have a few classes together, but I don't know him very good. How come you know him that well?"

"Oh, I'm just friends with his younger brother, so we meet sometimes." Will nods. "That sounds natural."

We are quiet for a while, until I can't stand the silence anymore. "What's the real purpose of this?" I want to know. "You have never talked to me before and now you act like we're friends or something."

"I just wanted to get to know you better; I mean we're in the same class."

"Sure. So you give everyone in all of your classes a ride just to get know them. I would do the same."

"I am aware that it sounds strange. Okay, I thought you were interesting. You and your friend were staring at me and whispering all the time. Of course I want to know why you did this."

My face must be all red by now. It was basically only Christina, who was obsessed with him, but maybe I have been looking at him too, after all he is very good-looking. I say the first that comes to my mind – except for the truth. "Why didn't you ask her?"

Before he is able to say a word I hear a creak and the engine stops suddenly. I gasp. The car slows down and Will comes to a halt in the middle of the road. "Crap," he mutters and gets out. I follow him quickly. "What's wrong?" I ask. He just shakes his head. "I have no idea. Do I look like a mechanic?" He takes his cellphone and texts something. "My friend Al is very good with class," he explains to me. "I hope he can come soon."

While we wait for Al, we try to push the car to the side and end up in the field next to the road. Will curses and wipes his hand off on his pants. I do the same. It's pretty warm and I'm already covered in sweat. I must look great…

Luckily Al arrives on his motorcycle a few minutes later. He is very tall and bulky. I have never seen him, but he looks a bit too old to be still going to high school. I can tell he's good with cars because he immediately seems to find the problem. "This is bad," he murmurs to himself. I look at Will and he just shrugs. "I'm sorry," he says. "Do you need to be home? Maybe you should call your parents; they will be worried where you are." My watch says if I should have been home for ten minutes. I don't really want to explain anything of that to my Dad, so I just text him saying I would be late and I don't know when I will be back.

Al has come out from under the car again. "No chance," he says. "I don't know what happened yet, but I have to take it to our shop." Will nods. "Can you take Tris home?" What? He wants me to go with this stranger? I want to shake my head, but Al is faster. "Oh, yeah, no problem." He smiles at me. He doesn't look like a bad guy. And he is friends with Will. I guess I can trust him.

The motorcycle seems very insecure to me. I remember myself that I am Dauntless and I'm not allowed to show any fear. I climb on the vehicle behind Al and put my arms around him. He goes off and suddenly I feel cold air rushing past me. The wind tears at my hair. I feel wonderful.

My good mood vanishes when I realize that we're going the wrong direction. Al doesn't even know where I live. I want to tell him to stop, but the wind rips the words right off my mouth. He enters the Amity sector of the city. I have never been here before, but I know the people wearing red and yellow. They're always happy and peaceful, something I could never do. He finally stops in front of a small shed with a sign that says _Mike's Garage._ There are many cars parking in the back. And who's Mike?

"I thought I would go here first so Mike can get Will's car," Al says to me. I just nod. I feel a little uncomfortable when I follow him into the shed. Inside there's a salesroom. You can buy everything you need for your car. Al goes to the back and I hear him talking to another man. Al is back soon and takes my hand. "Come on, I can show you where we repair the cars." "Um, I'm sorry," I say. "I'm not really interested in cars." I want to let go of my hand. It feels so wrong. But he doesn't. He drags me into a small room with tools lying around on the floor and on the shelves. He closes the door behind us and releases the grip on my hand. However his body covers the door. There's no way for me to escape, he is about twice as big as I am, and so attacking him won't be an option. I fear what he is going to do.

Al grins at me. "I really didn't know Will had a cute girlfriend like you." I swallow hard. Al takes a step closer. The room is so narrow that he is just a few inches away from me. When I try to move backwards I hit my head at a shelf. The pain runs through my whole body. Al grins even more. He takes grabs my arm and drags me closer to him. I hate him.

I close my eyes and wait for him to let go of me. Of course he doesn't. I shiver. Suddenly I feel his lips on mine. He is kissing me. Now I'm freaking out. I bite his tongue as hard as possible and shove him away.

He is just too big, he doesn't move an inch. I'm weak. I can't even protect myself in a situation like this. Al's hand wanders over my body and stays on my hip. My body trembles. "Don't worry, darling," Al whispers into my ear. He presses me against the shelf and starts touching me. I close my eyes again. If I don't see it, maybe I can pretend it isn't happening.

I get an idea. He may be strong, but I'm certain he isn't smart. I edge closer to him and at the same time put one hand behind my back and try to find something heavy. I fell a thing that seems good enough. With all the force I have I take the thing and strike it on Al's head. There's a loud thud and his body falls to the ground. I don't even risk checking if he is unconscious. I start running as fast as I can. Down the stairs we climbed and out of the house. Someone, probably Mike, yells something behind be, but I don't care. The only thing that counts is to get as far away from Al as possible.

* * *

**A/N: So what do you think about that? I know you're all waiting for the FourTris stuff, but it's coming soon, I promise. Tobias' initiation will be in the next chapter and probably some more scenes you will like. Unfortunately I am very busy at school at the moment and I don't know if I will be able to update soon. I any case there will be an update next weekend (at least I hope so).**


	14. Chapter 14

I stop running when all muscles start to hurt and catch my breath. I didn't pay attention to where I was heading. The shadows are already getting longer. I take a look at my watch and gasp. It's almost six pm. Mom and Dad must be totally worried about me by now. I have to at least call them. I put my hand in my back pocket and I realize I left my phone in my bag. And my bag is still in Will's car. "Crap," I mutter.

My surrounding doesn't look familiar at all. The houses are very big with large yards. I have no idea in which part of the city I am in. Abnegation would never live in houses that big. The Amity have to live near their fields and for the Erudite it would be illogical to have so much space you can't use. It's probably Candor, because it the houses belonged to Dauntless there would be more 'dangerous' things around.

Suddenly I hear footsteps. "Tris?" I wince and prepare to run away again when I see someone stepping out of the front yard of one of the houses. It's Tobias. I sigh with relief and give up my tense pose. I immediately feel safe just at the sight of him. I tell myself that it's wrong, because I don't even know him. He approaches me carefully.

"Are you okay, Tris? You just came rushing down the street like you were chased by the cops." I manage to smile a little. In have to think of an excuse. "I was just exercising", I say. "Um, I wanted to try a new course, but I think I got lost." Yeah, great explanation, Tris.

Tobias looks at me. "It doesn't seem like you were _exercising,_" he says. "You were running like crazy und you had this totally scared expression." I wonder how he could see that from a distance. "I was worried because I didn't know where I was," I reply. He steps closer to me, takes my arm and turns it around. There are bruises where Al had grabbed me harshly. "Don't tell me that's nothing," he says with a hoarse voice. "Who did this to you?"

I shake my head. I don't want to talk about it. Tobias takes my hand and laces his fingers with mine. My heart starts to beat faster, but I don't know if it's still about my race or because of him touching me. I guess it's the latter. "Please tell me, Tris," he begs. He stares at me with his dark blue eyes. I can't tell him. I can't. A small tear rolls down my cheek and soon I am crying bitterly. He pulls me to his chest and caresses my back. He mutters things I don't understand. He probably just wants to comfort me. I rest my head on his chest and let the tears wet his shirt.

* * *

It feels like hours have passed when I hear a car engine and a loud voice. "Tobias, where are you?" Tobias lifts his head and lets go of me. I wipe my eyes with my sleeve. "That's my father," he says. "I should go now." The thought that I won't find the way home without him crosses my head and maybe he thinks the same because he says: "I can give you a ride. Wait a second." He jogs up the driveway on one of the houses and I hear him talking to a man. That has to be his father, Dr. Eaton, our principal. Tobias comes back soon and leads me to his car. I hope this one at least works. Well, I can't have this much bad luck and end up on the side of the road twice a day.

As expected Mom and Dad have lots of questions about where I have been. I am too tired to make up a story, so I just tell them the truth. Well, part of it. I leave out everything about Al and Tobias. I am relieved when I can finally go to my room.

I lie in bed and can't stop thinking about Tobias. I have to admit I really like him. The way he comforted me today… he is so nice. I want to call Christina right now and tell her about it, but my cellphone is still in Will's car, I suppose. I sigh and turn around to face the wall. I have to sleep now.

* * *

I wake up with a smile on my face. I'm pretty sure Tobias was in my dream. Caleb is surprised that I am awake already. He doesn't say anything though. I can tell he is worried about something. Maybe he got into a fight with Susan. No, that won't be possible, the Abnegation don't fight. That would be selfish.

I take the bus and start looking out for Will as soon as I enter the school. Luckily I didn't have all my books with me yesterday, so I can at least go to math without having to worry if he even is in school today. Math is boring as always. I am on my way to US History with Marlene when someone calls my name. I turn around to find Will waving at me. He hands me my bag with a smile. "Here, I think you forgot something yesterday." Marlene just stares at him in shock. Well, you could also understand his words in a different meaning… I blush and quickly take my bag. "Thanks," I murmur and the bell rings telling me I will be late for History. I say goodbye to Will and hurry towards the classroom with Marlene at my heels.

Luckily we don't get detention because we were late. Marlene and I take our seats. Once the teacher has turned to write something on the board, she starts whispering to me. "Who was that? Is he your boyfriend?" I don't really listen to her. I try to focus on the lesson. I hate questions like that. With the load of luck I have at the moment Caleb has watched us and he will draw his own conclusions. Great.

Christina is at gym before me. I can tell she is mad about something. "What's wrong?" I ask her while we're changing. "Oh, nothing," she says. "You could at least tell me that you were dating Will before I make an idiot of myself." This can't be true. I feel like my life is a total mess. I can't stand Christina hating me too. I look into her eyes. "Christina, you have to believe me, I am not dating Will. He just gave me a ride yesterday, but he never got to the point why he did that because his car broke and… it's a long story." I realize I have to tell her about Al and Tobias. She will understand. But not now when the teacher is already waiting to shoo us outside.

* * *

Lunch time arrives sooner than I want it to. I am still exhausted from the track we did in gym class. Will winks at me and sits down next to me. I roll my eyes. Why is he being so annoying all the time? "Hey, Tris, what's up?" "Oh, hi Will…" I say. Damn, I always have to be nice to everyone, I guess that's because I was raised Abnegation. You don't lose old habits easily. I have to tell him I'm not interested at all. I didn't spot Tobias yet, but I am sure he is here, so I lean closer to Will. I don't want anyone to hear what I'm about to say.

"Listen, Will, it was very nice of you wanted to drive yesterday, but I still don't know why you did it." He shifts on his chair uneasily. "Yeah, I am sorry I was kind of chasing you today." He runs his fingers through his hair. "I hope I didn't scare your friend too much." It takes a moment to realize he means Marlene. "I think she is fine," I say. "Oh, that's good. Well, the real purpose of our tour yesterday was to pose some questions about your friend without attracting attention, but I think I totally screwed it up. So yeah, maybe you can talk to her and find out if she would go to homecoming with me?" I grin. "Why don't you ask her yourself?" This is definitely going to be funny. I am sure Christina would freak out. Will looks like he can't believe I am not going to help him. After all he is probably one of the most popular senior guys at our school. "But-" he stutters. "I can't…"

Right then Christina appears. That's my chance. I grab my plate which is still half filled and stand up. "I have to go now," I say and leave quickly. I hope Will will take the chance.

* * *

**A/N: Yay, I finally managed to write a new chapter! It's a bit longer than the previous ones. However I think it will take some time for me to write the next chapter. For the next two weeks I will be very busy, but after that I have two weeks of Easter break, so I think I will be able to post a lot then. **

**By the way thank you guys for all your reviews, you're amazing! Let's see if we can reach ten for this chapter :)**

**So for now, what do you think? Is Will going to ask Christina? And what about Tobias' initiation? If you have any ideas, please PM me or write a review. The initiation will hopefully in the next chapter...Love y'all! :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, I am really sorry I let you wait for almost two weeks. I had so much to do with school and everything and I didn't have any ideas.**

**Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. I will try to update sooner this time and cosidering I have a two week break for Easter it should be possible.**

**Please leave a review, that would make me super-happy!**

* * *

I don't get the chance to talk to Tobias before French class. When I enter the room Madame Leclerc is totally excited. "Sit down, Cherie," she says. Wow, I guess that was French. I have no idea what it means. I take a seat.

Tobias comes in right after me. He hesitates and then sits down next to me. Madame Leclerc smiles a little as she notices, but she doesn't say anything.

It takes some time until all of the students are there. No one takes French class seriously, so they are all a little late. Madame Leclerc asks us to be quiet, which she never does. She looks totally happy. "So, guys, I was talking to your principal yesterday." Tobias flinches when she mentions his father. Maybe they don't get along well. "So, I have been requesting this for a few years and now he finally agreed." She makes pause to increase the suspense. "I know you all would benefit of speaking French with some real 'French' people so I managed to persuade our principal that we can go on a trip to Quebec."

What? I can't believe it. Why would she want to take us to Canada? I guess they speak French there, but why do we have to go there? Most of us have never left the city. And I think no one in our class has ever shown any interest in learning French.

Then I think if we go to this place, Tobias will be there too. Well, that would be a good one.

Madame Leclerc tries to shout over the noise. "Guys, don't be so loud, please. Here's a sheet with all the important information. Your parents have to sign it and you hand it back to me tomorrow. It's only three weeks until our trip, so please hurry up, mes amis."

I take a look at the paper. Wow, a whole week off of school. Is this even allowed? We are going to go there by bus and stay in host families. Seriously? I don't know any French. Do they speak English over there? I hope so; otherwise I will be totally stuck.

Tobias leans over to me. "Do you think your parents will allow it?" I am surprised about the casualty that is in his voice. I didn't think he would be talking to me normally after the incident yesterday. I shrug. "What about you?"

He rolls his eyes. "Do you really think my father would permit the class to go but don't let me go?" If he puts it like this, it's logical.

Our conversation is interrupted by the bell. Tobias waits for me at the door and accompanies me to our Public Speaking class. "I am glad it's still three weeks until our trip," Tobias says suddenly. "Why?"

He smiles. "Well, if it was set two weeks from now, we would be missing Homecoming." I have an idea where this is leading, but I don't want to get my hopes up, so I just nod a little. "Yeah."

"So, I was wondering if you wanted to go there with me?" I can't believe my ears. Tobias Eaton asked me out for Homecoming. "Um, yeah, that would be great," I stutter. I bet my face is bright red now.

He smiles and holds the door of the classroom open for me. I thank him and quickly go over to my seat next to Christina. She is already there, looking totally excited. "You can't believe what happened at lunch!" She launches into a story about her and Will. The only thing I really understand is that he asked her out for Homecoming. Well, now we both have a date.

Tori finally speaks up and Christina stops talking. "So, I guess you guys could start performing the speeches you were supposed to write last time." Um, I don't even remember what we did. I hope she won't pick me.

Luckily it's Will's turn first. He steps to the front, grinning. "Should I say what my speech is about or should I just read it out?" he asks Tori. "Your choice," she answers.

Will stands in the front of everyone. "Okay, then I will have you guess what it was about after I'm done." He clears his throat and starts screaming like a little girl.

"Help, please help me!" One of his hands goes to his throat. "I am just a little girl and you don't have a right to kill me! Please, I won't tell anybody." He covers his eyes with his hands, which poses a problem for him because he can't see the paper with his lines on it anymore. I start getting the feeling that this is more of a drama club.

Will curses when his paper falls down. "Um, I am really small, so I am no threat to you. But please, don't kill me." By now, the whole class is laughing and Tori releases Will.

"As you all have seen, Will's task was to impersonate a little girl that has been kidnapped. Who wants to go now?" No one raises his hand. Tori might be quite nice, but she certainly isn't a good teacher.

* * *

After the events of the day I totally forgot it is time for Tobias' initiation after school. I should have wished him luck. But I don't think he needs it, he fits in perfectly with the Dauntless already.

Christina and I enter the building that is called the Pit. It's basically a big hall that looks shabby from the outside, but the Dauntless have been using it as their so called compound for a long time. We can't watch the actual initiation, which will be held by our 'leaders', but everyone loves the party afterwards. Most of the people are on their way to intoxication by now.

Someone offers me bottle of beer, but I don't take it. A little worry for Tobias starts to creep into my mind. He's alone in there. I can't think of what will happen if he doesn't make it. It's just a stupid clique at school. However it affects our whole life.

I hear a sound and grab Christina's arm. The door to the training room opens and Tobias steps out with the leaders. I sigh in relief when I see he isn't hurt or anything. His eyes find mine and he nods slightly.

Eric speaks up. "Please welcome our new member," he begins. The rest of his speech gets lost in the cheering of the crowd.

After almost everyone has given their congratulations, Tobias makes his way towards me. He smiles a little. "I guess I should congratulate you as well," I say.

He smiles and wraps his arms around me. Before I can do anything, he presses his lips on mine.


End file.
